


Rules of Punishment Chapter 8.5

by GoddessMillenia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: How to plot your kinky role playing scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMillenia/pseuds/GoddessMillenia
Summary: This is a little side fic to accompany RebelPaisley's Rules of Punishment. I had a scene stuck in my head after reading Chapter 8. Chad/Volker learns what exactly Carlos want's for his birthday.Read her story first or this wont make a lick of sense!Also because her stories are awesome.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Carlos de Vil, Chad Charming/Gil, Chad Charming/Harry Hook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Rules of Punishment Chapter 8.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rules of Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897478) by [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/pseuds/RebelPaisley). 



> I agree 100% on the way chapter 8 is written. It goes from Carlos being asked what he wants directly into him getting his birthday wish (a couple days later). If the story wasn't written this way then I wouldn't have been inspired. So read all of chapter 8 first then check this out if you want. 
> 
> Time wise my little excerpt goes right before Carlos's birthday reward.

Rules of Punishment 

Chapter 8.5

This… This was not what Volker expected. He wasn’t sure what he had expected or that he had even made expectations except that this certainly wasn’t it. Carlos was standing just a couple steps away and a jittery mess waiting on… whatever it was that Volker was going to say about his – VERY – specific birthday request. Volker took a deep breath and decided he had better read the note again. Quickly.

_Carlos’s Birthday Reward_

_For my birthday I would like to do a scene with Volker. In this scene Volker will pretend that he is Harry Hook._

_Setting: My room. We will pretend it is the bedroom I was found in at Stromboli’s_

_Backstory for scene: I have been tied to the bed my hands bound up to the headboard, wearing lingerie, and left that way for ‘Harry Hook’_

_Dress Details: I will be in a bra, panties, and stockings (matching), shaved clean; ‘Harry Hook’ will need a read coat and eyeliner, otherwise fully dressed as usual._

_Basic Script: ‘Harry Hook’ walks into the room and sees Carlos(me) tied to the bed and waiting for him. He greets me with endearments and uses them frequently throughout (see notes below). He mentions that I was left by Stromboli just for him - but no other mentions of that dead asshat need to be made. ‘Harry’ approaches me like he can’t help it and says as much, showing he has no restraint. He tries to turn the taunt on me as he notices me strain as I am the helpless one. He knows it’s my birthday, but ‘Harry’ thinks it must be his because he gets to unwrap a present. ‘Harry’ follows this with touches, enjoying the feel of the lingerie, and groping when he feels like it. I want to be petted, stroked, and told that I am pretty. Kisses are welcome. I want my nipples focused on and played with. ‘Harry’ will tell me I am pretty, that my nipples are pretty and other parts of me are too (see notes below). I want ‘Harry’ to touch me under the panties and stroke me and talk to me until I can’t help it and I have to cum. End Scene.  
*Afterwards take care of me like Volker, not Harry. _

_Example Terms of Endearments to use as ‘Harry’: “pet” “darling” “pretty” “sweetheart” “beautiful” “gorgeous”  
*The term “pup” is not for Harry to use _

_Things to say while in scene:  
I want ‘Harry’ to admit that I get him hard with the thought of what’s hiding under the panties. That he can’t think or function with me taunting him with what’s underneath. During the scene ‘Harry’ should keep coming back to how much I drive him crazy, that he wants to spend all his time ravaging me if he could. How he wants to dress me up nice and pretty and then keep anyone from touching me if I didn’t want. ‘Harry’ tells me I deserve the best.  
When 'Harry' touches me, I want him to ask, “Is that getting ye wet, (Endearment)”_  
And then in the tiniest print that Volker had to squint to see: _I want 'Harry' to call it my clit._

Volker looks over to Carlos and despite trying to compose something – anything – he blurts, “Do you want me to get you Harry?” Volker’s mind latched onto that, everyone else had been able to capture the pirate, walk in the proverbial park for Volker. 

Carlos sputtered, “What! No!” He shook his head. “That’s not- “ 

“Cause I can get you Harry. I know it. I can probably even get him not to be a total asshole... maybe.”

Carlos was still shaking his head, “That would never work, he’s a total dipshit, we all know it.”

Volker’s mind was still whirring, “Even if I were there to make sure he behaved? Or maybe I could get Gil to be Harry? Gil knows Harry, that could... work...” But Volker had to admit the truth of the look on Carlos’s face. The boy was crumpling in defeat, that just wasn’t going to do. However, this wasn’t something Volker was going to tread completely alone. 

Carlos was reaching back for the letter, stuttering a mess, “D-d-don’t worry a-about it. F-forget it. You don’t h-h-have to, cause you-you don’t want to. It’s stupid, it-it- “

Volker pulled him into an embrace and held the pup still. He told himself it was because the nervousness was making him anxious in sympathy. “It was brave of you to tell me what you want. I want to do it for you, I just need a minute to process. And I need… Mal!” Volker called out, knowing the purple haired fey was hovering near.

He was proven right when not a moment later she burst on into the room capturing both boys’ attention with just her presence. Carlos then looked back up at Volker with something akin to betrayal. 

“Hey none of that,” Volker said as he smoothed the look on Carlos’s face with his gloved hand. “If I’m going to do this for you, I will need help. I’ll need Mal to help me with your birthday reward.” 

Holy Hades, was Volker going through with this? Another look into those puppy dog eyes that Mal had already called him on for having a soft spot for and, yes. Yes, he was but he still needed to talk through it with someone else. 

“Oh, this looks like it is going to be a real treat, what’s the reward he wants?” Mal’s eyes were bright and her grin mischievous. 

Volker handed over the paper, to which Mal rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Of course it’s written down you little dweeb.” The words had no venom and were accompanied by a fond ruffle of the boy’s curls.

Volker hoped that he had kept his own expression much more neutral, Mal had an arrangement of expressions from amused, to intrigued, to laughing, to, well, the best word he had for it was hungry. Just not a hungry for food. “This doesn’t get spoken about outside of us- “ 

“Of course! But I’m going to need Evie. Evie!” And like that the blue haired Princess leaned her head in and knocked politely. 

“You called?”

“Get in here and read what Carlos wants for his birthday! It’s good! You should write this stuff more often, _pup_.” 

Carlos whimpered and tucked his head shivering in disbelief. Mal petted on him some more. “Don’t worry it’s a good one and we will need Evie to get you dressed all _pretty_.” 

Evie was quickly reading it with a look that said she wasn’t all that surprised at the request. In fact, she was starting to share a similar mischievous look with Mal. Hades forbid if the pair of them truly joined forces. “I have the perfect outfit for him, just a few alterations.” 

Carlos finally looked up, “Really?” 

Evie smiled a bit more naturally this time with warmth, “Yes I do, I can show what I have in mind.” 

Carlos nodded, “Ok.” 

Carlos had stopped shaking so much, but now Volker feels like he may be the one way in over his head. He still felt like he was missing something. 

“I offered to just get him Harry, easy enough to capture him- “ 

“And then what have to tie him down to keep him in line? That’s not what I want Volker.” Carlos finally straightened up and looked at him. 

Volker tried to reason, he did, “But wouldn’t that be better to have the real Harry? Or maybe someone closer to him to play the role?”

All three scoffed and shook their heads. Mal pointed to the letter still held tight in Evie’s grasp, “Think it’s pretty clear that Carlos doesn’t want Harry, he wants you to pretend to be Harry! Though I will admit having Harry Hook tied up and kept in check isn’t a bad idea.” 

Evie went for a bit more diplomacy, “Carlos wrote out the details, if he wanted the real Harry, I think he would have said.” 

Carlos nodded, “You don’t have to, Volker, it’s not something you want- “ 

“I never said that- “ 

“But you haven’t said yes either!” Carlos was almost back to the nerve racking. Almost. He noticed that all three were looking at him and waiting patiently. It was Carlos’s reward, Carlos’s birthday, but it involved him on another level. The three were letting him know that he had a say too. He could turn this down and do something else and there would not be any consequences, just like Volker had been trying to teach to them. He didn’t want to admit how much that idea made him warm. 

He reached for Carlos’s face and said the only thing he could have possibly said to those three looks. “Yes.”

Evie, and to a lesser extent even Mal squealed at the news. They began talking with Carlos about clothes and details. Volker still couldn’t shake that he should still talk to Gil. He wouldn’t say anything about the birthday reward, but maybe gain a little insight on how to be Harry Hook. He picked up the paper so he could read it again later and then made his way out. By the door Carlos let out a whine. The pup looked completely dejected once more and Volker realized his mistake. 

He had said yes but had not assured his anxious genius that this was really something he wanted. That Carlos was someone he wanted… even wanting him while pretending to be Harry dipshit Hook. The pirate was also going to take the blame for this one, no matter if he knew he’d be featured in the reward. He motioned Carlos to follow him and went into his office. He had something else to get out of the way, and now seemed like the perfect time. 

When Carlos shut the office behind him, he turned and found Volker holding a box out towards him. It had a white and red ribbon, a scrap of Evie’s really. Carlos’ eyes went wide. “What’s that?” 

“A present, it’s early, but I want you to have it.” 

Carlos sunk down into himself, and once again Volker wondered what he must have done wrong this time. “You really don’t have to do the scene, it’s okay, I get it, it’s weird. I’m weird for wanting it. You don’t have to bribe me to change my mind, just say you don’t want to- “ 

Volker pushed the boy up straight and boxed him in against the door. He nuzzled into Carlos’ impossibly soft hair. “I want to.” 

“Then I don’t need a present.” 

“Yes, you do, cause your good, and you work hard, and it’s your birthday. Now open the present.” 

Volker gave him just room enough to hold onto the box with his shaky hands. Excitement finally creeping into his eyes. Now that looked like a kid excited for his birthday. The gift wasn’t much, well maybe by Auradon standards the half-used spool of copper wire wouldn’t seem like a gift at all. By Isle standards it was a rarity, a super rarity. Copper only coming in tiny shards ripped from long dead technology. A gift fit for a King. Or more pointedly, an Engineer.

Jay was still not completely recovered from his reward when he brought in this treasure. Volker knew in an instant he was going to give it to Carlos, even though as far as frivolous gifts go this one was still well in the realm of practical. So maybe Volker had unspun it, carved runes into the spool, cleaned and polished the copper till it shone, (took a small sample for his own projects), and then wound it all back together. That didn’t really mean anything, just that this was more gift than mere supply. 

The look on Carlos’ face was worth it all, even it meant he left the castle a little while later to track down a muscular blonde pirate. 

……

Volker had checked the usual haunts and settled himself into an attic crawlspace he had marked not too long after arriving on the Isle. The lookout had the best view of the Pirates’ Wharf. He could see Harry practicing sword fighting with the crew and figured he could spend a good amount of time watching how he moved. You know, purely for research purposes. Not that he was enjoying watching the odd sort of grace the Pirate had and the easy way he laughed and flirted with his shipmates. 

He definitely wasn’t enjoying it so much that he let someone get halfway up the building towards his hiding spot before realizing it. Once he focused, he could tell exactly who it was. Proving his point, he heard Gil call softly and wave his hand in the small window. 

“Um, Hi Volker! May I come up with you?” 

“Yes Gil, I was out looking for you earlier. Come on and be careful.” Gil did not have the same grace, but managed alright till he was crouched down looking out towards the Wharf with Volker. 

“Are you watching out for Harry, making sure he doesn’t get nabbed again?” Volker looked over to Gil and wondered just how perceptive the boy really was. It was actually a good excuse. 

“Yes, I had some time between some other, projects, and thought I’d keep an eye out. He’s a magnet for trouble. Can I ask you something?”

Gil looked excited about the prospect of being asked the questions instead of doing the asking. He nodded enthusiastically. Volker needed to understand what kind of relationship there was (if any at all) between Harry and Carlos. He also needed to make sure that anything like bullying was a thing of the past now. Something about the way Carlos had written the scene, so specific, had Volker suspicious. He couldn’t quite come out and say it, but there were different ways to get an answer to a question. Even if you couldn’t outright ask the question. 

“I know Harry gets kidnapped a lot, seems not a lot of people like him, so I was wondering about the reason.” 

“The reason?” Gil looked a bit confused, almost like he wasn’t sure what reason there could be to not like the raging dipshit pirate. Volker changed his tactic a bit. 

“I was wondering if he had anything against one of my people or associates –“ That got a grin from blonde that Volker would deny he’d been fishing for. “Or if one of my people had anything against him. Like maybe he bullied Evie or Carlos, something like that.” 

“Oh!” Gil smiled and got excited, looking like he figured something important out. “I get it, you want to make sure we can all work together if we had to, or if we need to fix things between people!” 

Volker blinked… “Yes, that is it exactly.”

Gil hummed and then looked very thoughtful. Strangely enough the look reminded him of one that Ben got when he was deep in a book. 

“Harry doesn’t like Mal, because Mal was mean to Uma once, called her shrimpy.” Gil’s eyes got wide and he whispered, “Don’t tell her I said that, I’ll get banished again.” Volker nodded and waved him on to continue. “But I think since you came along, they’ve sort of put it in the past. Harry won’t do anything about it if Uma says not to, but he probably still wont like Mal.” 

“Harry barely knows Evie, we all barely know her, she was locked away for years inside her mom’s place. But, I think, that he thinks, that Evie is pretty. He calls her princess and it seems like a jab but it’s not.” Gil looked a bit worried about the next one and Volker leaned in. 

“Harry likes to compete with Jay, who’s fastest, who strongest, who can steal the most, that sort of thing. I know they have actually fought before, but I don’t think they would now, unless…” 

“Unless?” 

Gil gestured at Volker, “Unless it was over you.” Gil blushed and Volker hoped that his own reddened checks didn’t peak over his mask. He waved Gil on, needing him to get to the next part. He'd detangle that one later, or never, whichever came first. 

“Harry did like to tease Carlos. He would make barking noises to scare him and call him dog names. He was mean, but I think it was fake.” 

“How so?” 

“I think Harry liked Carlos and did all that to hide it. He mentioned to Uma once that Carlos might make a good pirate and then Uma laughed and said that he just wanted to see Carlos dressed up in red like a pirate. I don’t know if he would have made a good pirate or not, but I do think he’d look good in more red. The important thing though, is that Harry isn’t going to keep bothering them.” 

Volker grinned, “That is exactly what I hoped to hear Gil. Good job.” Gil beamed before and after Volker handed over an apple to his newly found informant. Volker still wasn’t to sure about the role playing that Carlos wanted, but he did feel better. He decided to ask not so slyly, “What do you think Harry might say to Carlos if he wasn’t faking?”

Gil thought carefully once more. “He’d tell Carlos he was lovely; I think. Whatever it took to get Carlos to blush, but not because he was being mean. He’d do kinda like he does with Uma and talk about nothing but good things.” 

“Interesting, thank you Gil, you have really helped.” With that Volker went to get Evie to see if she had enough kohl for him to pull this off. 

……

Volker was happy with everyone’s response so far on birthdays. He can mark this as a success for sure.

Mal burst in, because making an entrance no matter what was a thing. She went over to his desk to pose against it, leaning over to get close. “I know what I want for my birthday!”

“What do you want for your birthday, Mal?”

“I want Harry Hook tied to my bed.” Mal’s grin was, in a word, evil.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about Mal there at the end would actually go towards the end of Chapter 8. 
> 
> I did my best to keep everyone true to RebelPaisley's characterization and not cause anything that may deviate from her plot. But some things are pure me, like the term asshat. I could not resist that jab. 
> 
> Extra Gil because I can't resist him. I like my Gil underestimated for how smart he really is, and subconsciously similar to Ben. 
> 
> It was quite a challenge writing as myself, trying to write like RebelPaisley, trying to write as Carlos would... that's like 16 walls there I had bash through.


End file.
